


Truth Be Told

by Gregariousowl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregariousowl/pseuds/Gregariousowl





	1. Chapter 1

Harry’s Point of View

I watched Niall lean into against Louis, his boyfriend, and smile contently. He looked so happy with his head into the crook of Louis’ neck. Louis had wrapped his arms securely around Niall’s small waist too. They were all snuggled up in the bleachers at the soccer game. I didn’t have the question why the town thought they were the cutest gay couple, it was evident. I’d probably think they were cute too if I didn’t know the truth behind their relationship - and the fact that I was in love with Niall.

Louis didn’t even like Niall like I did, but he was a good actor. If anything, Louis thought Niall was fit. The only reason they were even dating was in spite of me. Louis wanted to see me hurt. When I broke it off with him, he said I’d rue the day. And I foolishly didn’t take the threat seriously.

You see, Louis and I used to date. But then Niall moved to town and I immediately had to break it off. Niall was too gorgeous. I knew if I didn’t then the temptation may get to strong and I’d end up cheating on Louis or worst, Niall would ask me out and I’d be tied down to Louis. So I broke up with him - I thought it was the right thing to do. But Louis didn’t handle rejection well, and once he found out it was ‘cause I was in love with Niall, he decided he’s take matters into his own hands.

And that leads us to now. Where I sit alone on the bleachers, my eyes trained on the adorable blond and the evil brunette. Of all people, why’d Niall fall for Louis? Probably because he’s attractive, and a charmer - like myself. That’s why I fell for him anyways.

Louis looked over at me with a sadist smile and mouthed, “Watch this.”

I opened my mouth to reply, but it clamped shut as soon as I watched Louis lean in and kiss Niall. Niall giggled and kissed back, running his hands through Louis’ hair. I cringed and looked away when Louis’ hands began traveling south. Niall moaned and I could imagine his entire body turning red like it did whenever he blushed.

“Oh, Harry, hi. Something wrong?”

I turned back to glare at him. What was this sadistic bastard up to now? First he kisses Niall then he starts up a conversation.

Without realizing it, the words fell out of my mouth “You know damn well what’s wrong.”

Niall stared at me before turning to his boyfriend, “Isn’t that your ass of an ex?”

Louis nodded, “Yeah.”

Niall’s stare turned in a cold glare and snuggled tighter into the body that wasn’t made for him, “Stay away from me boyfran!”

I sighed, “I don’t even want him!”

“Oh, yeah?” Louis challenged. “Then why are you everywhere I go and always staring at us.”

I clinched my fist, “Because I love Niall and I’m waiting for the day you break his heart so I comfort him and show him what it’s really like to be loved.”

“What?” Niall intervined, but for the first time since his arrival, I ignored him.

“I’m not gonna hurt Niall.”

“Ha, okay. This is all some outrageous plot, isn’t it?”

“And what if it is?”

“Then Niall doesn’t deserve you.”

“Whoa whoa whoa. What’s going on?” Niall asked again.

I stood up from the bleachers and approached Niall who was still cuddled up against Louis. I bit my lip and decided it was time to be bold. So I bent down and kissed him - on the lips - in front of everyone.

“I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Niall’s Point of View**

I watched Harry storm away, his head down to avoid the curious eyes of many. I blinked in surprise and subconciously allowed my fingers to trace my lips. He kissed me. He legitimately kissed me - in front of everyone including my boyfriend.

And I liked it. Holy fucking batman. I turned to Louis, who was staring after Harry.

“Babe, what was that about?” I asked.

“Nothing,” he mumbled. “Just Harry being an asshole.”

“Really? It seems like he was pissed off at you. I mean, he did say something about a some plan and how he loved me.”

“Don’t worry about it, Niall. Okay? It’s nothing.”

I rolled my eyes and stood up. If Louis wouldn’t tell me what’s wrong, I’d find out myself. I ignored his calls and made my way through the bleachers and towards the way Harry had headed.

I didn’t know where he went, but he couldn’t have gone far. I jumped down from the last few steps and headed towards the only exit. It led me to the parking lot where I spotted Harry on the phone, pacing back and fourth.

“What the hell am I suppose to do, Liam? I kissed him! And in front of everybody!”

Liam? Like Liam Payne? I didn’t know Liam was friends with Liam! I wonder why I’ve never seen them hang out at school or anything.

“Will you shut about Zayn for just a minute! I’m freaking about and I really don’t wanna hear about how- Ugh, can you just pick me up or something?”

I’m guessing Liam said yeah because Harry nodded and said, “Yes, you can bring Zayn. I just don’t wanna see any of your… affection in front of me the entire time.”

He laughed then hung of the phone and slid it into his pocket. I watched his grip his curls and pull out them while letting out a frustrated groan.

“You know, you shouldn’t do that. I imagine it’s not good to rip hair out.”

Harry turned to be and groaned, “Oh great, it’s you. You wanna yell at me for kissing you, right? Okay, go ahead. I can’t get anymore humiliated than I already am.”

“All I wanna know is what the hell is going on.”

“I broke up with Louis right when you moved here. He found out it was because I fancied you. He stole you from me. Today was the last straw and I kissed you and erm… yeah.”

I blinked in surprise. He was awfully straight forward when he mad.

“So let me get this straight… You love me so you broke up with Louis. Louis got together with me to get revenge. And I’ve been oblivious to this whole thing.” I asked.

It was kind of hard to believe. I usually wasn’t this oblivious. Louis actually fancied me - right? Why else would he cuddle with me, and kiss me, and hold my hand — whenever Harry was around. Shit, Harry was right. I had been fooled. Louis didn’t really like me. He just wanted to get back at his ex.

My bottom lip trembled and tears dared to spill over as I realized how stupid I was. Harry must’ve notice because suddenly his arms were wrapped around me and he was whispering sweet nonsense into my ear. He let his lips brush over my neck as he placed feather kisses over me.

After awhile, I had calmed down, but Harry hadn’t let me go. I was starting to believe Harry really liked me.

“I do, Niall. I really do.”

“What?” I asked, peering over my shoulder at him.

“I really do like you.”


End file.
